Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast signal transmitting apparatus, a broadcast signal receiving apparatus, and broadcast signal transmitting and receiving methods.
Discussion of the Related Art
As transmission of an analog broadcast signal ends, various techniques for transmitting and receiving a digital broadcast signal have been developed. The digital broadcast signal can include more video/audio data than the analog broadcast signal and further include various kinds of additional data as well as the video/audio data.